Fantasy
by Tiggy the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: A little distraction during class isn't new to Fiyero. Yet this is differant.


I'm taking this moment to shamelessly plug Adam Lambert on American Idol. He's fabulous(AND HE'S PLAYED **_FIYERO_**). Ugh. Summer has come and it's already gotten so hott.. Ew.

* * *

As she walked into the classroom, late for probably the first time in her life, he didn't know if was the most cursed man in the world or the most blessed. He had chosen a seat in the back row, directly next to the window. The only available seat left in the classroom was the one immediately to his left. With a dry mouth, he watched her apologize to the teacher for her tardiness and promised it would never happen again. Due to her habit of good behavior, she didn't even get the proverbial slap on the wrist and was allowed to walk to the only vacant seat in the room.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder when she got there and Fiyero was sure he was going to die.

He had no idea what the hell had happened the previous day in their History class, but did know that it was even more impossible for him to ignore the girl than it had been before. Galinda must have gotten to her again; her hair was loose around her shoulders and the dress she wore was actually fashionable. But it was definitely toned down- there was no outragous flower in her hair, much less makeup on her face, and the dress' dark color flattered her better than the white blouse she had worn the day before. He had no way of knowing, and wouldn't dare asking, but he suspected the real reason that she was late was due to an argument with his girlfriend as to what a makeover actually entailed.

When he'd first met her, she had been a fashion disaster. The day before she had tried far too hard to look pretty. That morning she had nailed it and she looked stunning. _Lurline, what am I thinking?_He asked himself, realizing that if anyone was aware of what he was thinking about, they would surely label his feelings as a crush, attraction... lust.

He mentally shook himself. Of course he did not have a crush on Elphaba Thropp. The sheer idea of it was ridiculous. Why would he have a crush on the most bizarre girl in Shiz? This... intelligent, passionate, focused girl who had a real chance of accomplishing something all on her own without a pinch of aid. This girl who did not use her father's wealth to secure her place in the world or giggle and play dumb so she wouldn't look foolish. This girl who had never used her looks to get what she wanted.

Although it would never have occured to him previously, he found her breathtaking. The green color of her skin had certaintly been a distraction, but it wasn't off-putting (or at least he didn't think so). And to go with it, she had warm brown eyes and long raven black hair. Tall, willowy figure. She was only a few inches shorter than him.

He was a bit scared to realize he was on the verge of falling completely and totally in love with her. How was he ever going to tell her that? She would laugh in his face! And even if she didn't, he'd probably scare her to death and she would never believe him. Especially after he had run off like a coward the day before.

What would even happen if he did ask her out? He couldn't imagine what it would be like to date her. She wouldn't want to be treated like a "girlfriend". She wouldn't let him pay for her meals, or carry her, or walk her home. And even if she did, he doubted she would be particularly fond of the convention of it. And she was so shy! He didn't know how someone could be both incredibly outspoken and paralyzingly shy. He doubted she would ever let a boy hold her hand in public, or kiss her.

Or kiss her. _Oh lord..._

Before any full blown sultry daydream could evolve, he was distracted. By her, of course. "Fiyero?" she asked as she lightly tapped his arm to get his attention. His hand drifted subconsciously to the spot she had touched. "Could you..."

He felt like he was on fire, perhaps only because she had touched his sleve. "Yes?" he prompted, cutting her off and cutting off his own fantasy. What did she want or need? If he could help her, he would. Even if he was incapable of helping her, he would try.

"Could you lend me a pencil? I overslept and didn't grab one."

_Oh._He mentally berated himself for his own foolishness. "Of course," he heard himself say in a perfectly nonchalant voice and handed her the pencil sitting on his desk... the only pencil he had brought to class. He didn't mind, not even when she forgot to return the pencil.


End file.
